Integrated storage media, such as embedded Multi-Media Card (eMMC) storage devices, are typically used to provide computing devices with integrated persistent memory for storing data. The computing devices often use such integrated storage media to store Data-at-Rest (DAR). DAR generally refers to data that is either not being processed by a computing device's host processor or not residing in the computing device's system memory. Existing approaches to encrypting DAR are typically out-of-band encryption techniques. For example, existing approaches to encrypting DAR may be implemented as separate services utilized by a computing device's host processor.
Such existing out-of-band encryption techniques may degrade a computing device's performance. For example, the host processor's availability to perform other work may be reduced while utilizing the separate service to encrypt DAR, thereby degrading the computing device's throughput and/or latency performance. Also, a communication path coupling the host processor and the separate service may be compromised, thereby reducing the encryption technique's effectiveness. Thus, a need exists for an improved method and system for encrypting DAR stored in integrated storage media.